Whenever You Remember
by ZeldaNES
Summary: Set in NM. After Edward leaves, Bella gets lost in the forest and blacks out. When she wakes up, all she remembers is Charlie picking her up at the airport. No one says anything about the Cullens. What happens when Edward comes back for Bella? ExB
1. Novcaine

**AN: Hello all, it's DxE! I was working on homework and this little story popped into my head, I know I'm not working on my other stories (SORRY!), but I'm starting this one because I have it all planned out already. Enjoy. Sorry if the beginning isn't exactly how it is in New Moon, my friend stole my copy. Darn Pixie.  
****ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

What? He didn't want me, didn't love me anymore? I looked back up and Edward was gone.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran through the forest stumbling on the roots.

"Edward!" I screamed out again, as I fell onto the hard, wet ground. The last few lines of a song I heard on the radio popped into my head as a curled myself into the fetal position.

_**Tell me that I won't feel a thing**_

"I love you Edward." I whispered as the darkness crep in.

_**So give me Novacaine**_

**

* * *

**

AN: So there you have it! Just to let you all know (the few of you who actually read my work), my Christmas Break is coming up so I'll have more time to write. I'm starting the next chapter of this tonight and post it later on tonight, and try to finish up The Jive of Jasper tommorrow.

**Write Love,**

**DxE**


	2. Memory All Alone in the Moonlight

**AN: Nothing to say really. Oh if you guys want, you can guess the song and whose it's by from the last chapter.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

_**Take away the sensation inside**_

"I just don't think I should tell her about him Doctor. It will be traumatic for me to reminder her about it. I mean he left her in the wood alone!" Charlie's voice became clearer and clearer as the blackness dissolved.

"Who left me in the woods?" I whispered softly. Both Charlie and the Doctor rushed to my side to make sure I was okay. I looked around and noticed white all around. Great, I was in a hospital. I looked at Charlie his face a mix of anger and relief. "Dad, why am I in the hospital? Did I trip off the plane?" Charlie's brown eyes leapt with confusion.

"What's your full name and your birthday?" the doctor asked me.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, and I was born on September 13th, 1987" The doctor nodded and scribbled something on his clip board. What was going on? Why was an interrogation going on? "Dad, please tell me what's going on."

"Bella," Charlie began, "What's the last thing you remember?" I thought for a moment.

"You picking me up at the airport." His eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

_His eyebrows knitted together in pure frustration. "Bella, what are you thinking?" a velvety voice whispered in my ear._

"Bella!" Charlie called, snapping me out of my day dream. "That's the last thing you can remember? Think harder, try to remember anything." He pleaded.

_**Bi**__**tter sweet migraine in my head**_

"OW!" I screamed. "It hurts to think about anything past that."

Charlie looked torn inside. "It's fine Bella, I'll get you discharged right away." The next few hours were a blur, all I remember is Charlie talking to me about how I'd been here since about January. He reminded me of all my friends and of my school, Forks High. Even my job at Newtons'. I went to sleep that night knowing that I knew all I needed to know, but as I tossed and turned I kept trying to remember my past.

_**Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind**_

I couldn't remember anything. I finally gave up and concentrated on sleep. Sleep, however, was avoiding me. I felt too hot, so I got up, turned a fan on, and aimed it straight at me. I went under my quilt again and felt the unconciousness closing in on me.

* * *

**AN: So? How do you like it? I'm going to start typing the next chapter soon, but I won't guarentee it will be up tonight.**

**Write Love,  
****DawnsxEclipse**


	3. I Hate Volvos

**AN- So this is an okay response to my story, I like it so bah humbug to you scrooges! Actually, if you're even reading this you're an awesome person. –gives cyber hug- Alright, well.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

"Charlie still won't tell me how I got in the hospital back in September. Ang, it's just so weird. Every time I bring it up he gets this angry look on his face and won't talk about it." Over the past few months, I had gotten to know everyone again. Ang, (or Angela) became my best friend and we talked all the time. Forks High wasn't the coolest place, but at least I made friends.

Ben (Angela's boyfriend), Ang, and I sat at the same table everyday for lunch. Everyone was always so talkative behind my back for some reason. Did I do something I can't remember? Oh well.

"Bells," Angela started as I leaned back on the tree, "There are just some things you should let go, and believe me. Let this one go. Charlie is doing this for the best, if he hadn't I don't know what you would've become." Huh?

**AngPOV**

"Charlie is doing this for the best, if he hadn't I don't know what you would've become." Bella's face became surprised at this statement. Crap! She doesn't know!

Everyone would have told her anyways, but when Chief Swan comes up to you _**with**_ his gun out and tells you not to, you don't. I looked down at Bella, who was sitting on the ground. "I meant, You might've not liked the idea of staying here any more."

"Oh. Thanks for the explanation." She mutter sarcasticly, closing her eyes. A car drove past us and parked in the school's parking lot. Wow, it didn't sound like crap either. Looking around to find it, I found the one thing that would destroy Chief Swans' plan, Bella's memory loss, and my status as Bella's best friend.

One **Shiny, Silver, Volvo**

**

* * *

**

I'll update later. & just to let everyone know, my disclaimer is on my profile. I forgot to mention that.

Write Love,  
DawnsxEclipse


	4. Enter the Confusion

**AN: Okay, well. Nothing much to say here. Oh yeah! Just to let you all know, in the story it's December 17****th****. So it's almost Christmas. That's all. This Chapter is dedicated to Twilharp for having the coolest review in the bunch. I now draft you into the Group of Awesome. lol, I'm odd.**

**ALLONS-Y!!**

* * *

**"**Ang? Angela? Nicky Pooh the Ninja Roo?" I screamed as I waved my hand in front of her face. Suddenly, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"What Bella? Don't bother about that space out, I have a lot on my mind." She grabbed her bag and my wrist and started to haul me off towards English. I quickly picked up the pace in order to keep my right arm. I turned for a second to get a look at what she was spacing out at …

_"Yes, but can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" a velvety voice spoke as he matched my pace, once again._

_"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner._

_"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business"_

_"Honestly E-" (Twilight, Pages 83 & 84, Paperback Edition)_

"OW!" I screamed, my head was throbbing again. Ang turned around to see me clutching my head in pain. Quickly I grabbed my bag and searched for a Tylenol. Damn it, I forgot them at home.

"Bella! Bella!" Someone shouted. I looked up to see a Greek god running to me. His liquid topaz eyes, deathly pale skin, unique bronze hair. He quickly crushed me to his chest in an embrace. "Are you okay love?" He looked at Angela "What did you do to her!?" That flared my temper up. Migraine or no migraine, I pushed him away from me. He looked at me strangely as I grabbed my bag. "Love, what are you doing? Do you feel any better?"

I glared at him coldly. "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't go around calling strange girls love!" I shouted. "I am fine for the record, but you don't know the first thing about me! So don't go around accusing an innocent person, who happens to be my **best** friend!" I screeched. He started backing away, but in his eyes something was wrong, he was afraid.

Afraid of **me**.

Shaking my head I turned around to leave with Angela.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ang looked back at him for a minute, and he nodded. As if they had spoken in their minds.

He strode over to me, and caressed my cheek as he kissed my forehead. What was with this guy? He did it so gently, and seemed so protective of me. It was odd… yet comforting. He dropped his hand and stared at me, his eyes smothering. His cool breath blowing on my face as he spoke.

"**Whenever you remember.**"

Who was he? Deciding to put this mystery off for awhile, I walked to English.

* * *

**AN- So was that alright? About the whole Nicky Pooh the Ninja Roo thing, that's what one of my best friends calls her boyfriend, we crack up every time. So have fun for the rest of the year. 2009 is just around the corner. Up another year, at least one thing stays the same, my low self-esteem.**

**xoxo,  
DawnsxEclipse**


	5. Regret

**AN- I'm really happy about the response that last chapter got. You guys are the best! Since I already made a fool of myself by putting a reviewer in the 'Group of Awesome', I'll just go ahead and keep doing it. So I decided to pick the best reviewers of the chapter, so I now induct Seraphie17, 2cool4school, and LenaLuna into the 'Group of Awesome'. This Chapter is for you guys. ... I'm still a dork.**

**ALLONS-Y!!**

* * *

**AngPOV** (When it looks like Angela and Edward are talking in their minds)

"_Edward? I don't know if this will work, but Bella doesn't remember you. When you left her in the forest, she hit her head pretty hard. When she woke up in the hospital, the last thing she remembered was arriving in Port Angeles. Chief Swan told us not to say anything about your family in fear Bella would remember and be heartbroken. _

_If you want her back, you'll need to, have to make her remember you and your family. If you're wondering, before this whole ordeal, Bella told me you were… perceptive? I guess you could put it that way." _I thought as I looked at Edward. He nodded slightly, as if to say 'okay'. I turned my back and walk to English, hoping that one day Bella would understand.

Chief Swan may not see it, but I don't think Edward would have left Forks to just move to L.A. I think there was something more behind it, and it most likely concerned Bella's safety.  
**(AN- Angela is a bit more perceptive than we thought, eh?)**

**BPOV**

Needless to say, the day drug on and on. Like a never ending cycle of boredom and gossip, which seemed to be pointed at me and the new kids today. I admit I was a bit harsh at that one kid. The Adonis himself. I put my head on my desk, trying to choose which was more plausible; getting someone to tell me what really happened during the times I can't remember, or banging my head on this desk until I can remember.

"Excuse me Bella, may I sit here?" A tiny voice asked. I turned to see a short, pale, girl with topaz eyes and black hair. Not to mention the hair was spiky enough to rival Phoenix Wright. Whoa, too many hours at Ang's house. I moved my bag off the seat beside me and gestured towards it.

"Be my guest … um… pixie?" she laughed for a moment before hopping on the seat next to me.

"Alice Cullen, I'm surprised you don't at least remember me." Remember her? I don't even know this girl. Wait, she said remember. She knows what I can't remember!

"Alice, I'm assuming I've met you before this, right?" She looked straight at me and smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not. You can't just persuade me to tell you about your past. I don't think you're ready yet." I let out an aggravated growl.

"Damn you pixie! What are you? Some sort of psychic?! If I've been through it once, I should be able to handle it again!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger, a habit that I don't remember doing until I woke up.

_"Distract me, please." The voice ordered._

_"I'm sorry, what?" He exhaled sharply_

_"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down." The voice clarified. Turning to look at him, I saw a deathly pale figure close his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger._

_"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial. "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" (Twilight, page 163: Paperback Edition)_

"Ouch!" I hissed. Alice looked over at me, while I was clutching my head for the second time today. I heard Alice looking for something in her bag. Suddenly I saw a bottle of water and two Tylenols on the desk.

"Hurry up and take them. By the way, what's with the abrupt headaches?" I popped the pills in my mouth and drowned them with a swig of water.

"I don't know. It's like a dream; I think it may have been something from my past. It always has a deathly pale figure with a velvety voice in them. I'm guessing it's my past because the only time I get headaches of this intensity is when these 'dreams' or 'memories' come up, or when I try to remember my past." I looked down at the notebook I was doodling on.

"I try, I try so hard to remember, but I can't. Nothing even makes sense, I always feel like something's missing. Like I'm missing something important. For instance, when I hear the word parents, it's like I'm missing another mom and dad. Even the words siblings, I've never even had siblings! Yet I feel like I'm missing them. Don't even get me started about guys. I've been asked out so many times, but I can't say yes. I can't say it because a little voice in the back of my head, the same voice in my 'dreams', always says 'Come on love. Don't agree, you know I'll be back for you. I love you to much to stay away.'!" I put my head back on my desk, more frustrated than before.

The bell rang and Senora Rice came in. I pulled out my Spanish book and began to flip to page 67, when I heard her, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We knew each other, we're like **sisters**."

* * *

**AN- I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT POLL YOU GUYS NEED TO VOTE IN! And yes, I haven't made up my mind about the ending yet, so I want you all to help pick it. I have all those endings in the poll thought out, so just vote!**

**I liked this chapter. Now you guys can understand Bella's pain. BTW, Phoenix Wright is a game for DS. He's an attorney and it's one of my favorite games. I reccomend it to anyone who owns a DS. (Apollo Justice is the spin off of the game after PW's respectible three game run over here in the US. Whatever you do, DON'T Play Apollo Justice! It's not worthy of being PW's successor!)**

**xoxo,  
DxE**


	6. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**AN: You guys are so amazing you need an extra syllable. Ama-za-zing is more like it. As it's now becoming a regular occurrence, I now introduce the new member of the 'Group of Awesome'. I now induct Justine Lark and Carline-kellen**. **Welcome into this (not really) prestigious group. I don't care about reviews at all, but this chapter is dedicated to Justine Lark and Twilharp because of their amazingly long reviews and to the forementioned plus Carline-kellen their dedication to reading the story. And to all my readers, don't listen to any other person on here, you all are the best readers in the Twilight Fandom!**

**Sorry about this super long AN, but there is something our newest member brought to my attention. Okay, so my sister Aggie (not her real name, its short for her pen name [Agrippina]) basically reads over my shoulder as I type the chapters. So I have to explain everything to her, therefore forgetting to explain it to you all. **

**Curse you Aggie on all that is Sylar (You know you like his Sylar persona more than his Gabriel one)! –superflyingtacklepounce- So, back to my point. No, Angela doesn't know that the Cullens are vampires. When she and Edward were dating Bella let it slip that he reads minds, then brushed it off as he's just good at reading people. Angela shrugged it off as well until she started to notice small things Edward would do, that made it seem like he really was reading minds. At this point she thought she was crazy, but when Edward came back she decided to test her theory. This knowledge will be important in the future!**

**Sorry again! … ALLONS-Y!! **

* * *

**BPOV**

Days passed by and the Cullens were basically the center of them at school. Alice introduced me to the rest of her family and Rosalie and I (along with Alice) instantly became best friends. I always eat lunch with Ang, Ben, and the Cullen clan now.

Edward and I are on … grounds now? I guess you could call it that. We weren't friends but, we were getting there. Alice, as well as the rest of my friends, still won't tell me about my past. Every time I ask Alice always says 'You'll remember when you're meant to.' It's so frustrating. I swear she's going to embroider it on a pillow and give it to me for Christmas. Alice, Rose, Ang, and I all planned on going to Seattle for Christmas shopping.

"Boys!" Rose snapped, "You all are coming with us to carry our bags! That's final!" Everyone knew Rose wasn't joking, so they nodded quietly. Edward shifted his gaze over to me. He placed his cold hand over mine.

"Bella, could we take a walk really quick?" His eyes dazzled me into saying yes basically. I nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria. We started to stroll along the path, when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, I can't keep pretending we don't have a past. I've dated you before, I left so you wouldn't get hurt by what I am. I left you and that was the biggest mistake in my existence. I lied to you and told you I didn't love or want you. I tried, but I can't live any longer without you. I truly love you." I stood there, dazed and confused.

"'Hurt by what I am'?" I questioned. "If you had to leave me so bad, if any of this is true, then what are you? I crossed my arms in front of my chest, waiting for his answer. He ran his hand through his messy locks.

"I'm… I'm a vampire Bella. I drink blood, but only animal blood." I laughed darkly.

"A vampire?" He nodded somber.

"You acting weird in the parking lot on your first day was enough to make me angry, but freaking pretending to be a mythical creature and telling me we dated, trying to make a mockery out me is going TOO DAMN FAR!" I fumed "I CAN'T REMEMBER A DAMNED THING AND YOU JUST TRY TO TEASE ME ABOUT IT!!"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself. I felt Edward put his arms around me and pull me close enough so our foreheads were touching, and his lips almost grazing mine.

"I'm not kidding." He spoke sincerely. "I love you." I opened my eyes and pushed myself out of his arms.

"I'm not kidding." I threatened "Stay the hell away from me."

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

- I'm Not Okay (I Promise) By My Chemical Romance

* * *

**AN: OoOoOoOoOoOoO! Bet you didn't see that one coming! (Seriously, you probably did.)** **I know a lot of authors are quitting Twilight Fanfictions because the hype is going down a bit, but I promise that I'll keep writing mine. I have a lot going on so I may not have time to write all the time, but I'll try to update every week or at least every other week.**

**xoxo,  
****DawnsxEclipse**


	7. I Shot the Sheriff

Alright, so I'm back! Suprise!

Yes, I have fully noticed that I am a jerk for not updating in so long...

and because this isn't a real chapter.

I will post a new chapter tomorrow, and I'm writing it at the moment whilst cleaning my house.

Yes, I'm a fantastic multi-tasker.

I've also made myself a twitter account for you guys to annoy me when I don't post a chapter fast enough. Have fun.

-Remember to take out the (dots) and replace them with real dots-

www(dot)twitter(dot)com/arulia_aevum

I actually check my personal twitter account and FB alot, so I'll be checking in with this one too.

It's an easy way to yell at me. :)

Till tomorrow,  
Arulia

P.S. - No, that isn't my real name.


End file.
